


An Imaginary Friend / 幻想友人

by Je_te_veux



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, character investigation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Je_te_veux/pseuds/Je_te_veux
Summary: 上：7岁的韩主旻交到了一位新朋友。中：“难过？或许……我有理由难过，因为我失去了一个朋友。”下：数年后，韩主旻与妻子新婚燕尔，共度蜜月。
Relationships: Han Jumin/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 角色探究型同人，ofc出没；  
> JuminXmc，mc仅在（下）出现；有不严重的裸露和性暗示。

An Imaginary Friend / 幻想友人 （上）

7岁的韩主旻交到了新朋友。

在与他唯一的朋友之旭分开三周后，他在这座岛上遇到了她。

因为心理医生的意见，他的假期不能和唯一的朋友一起度过。

一个月前的那起绑架事件糟糕透了。不仅是“和朋友一起被绑架”这件事本身，还包括之后的一切。

他暂时不能和之旭见面，而他的家庭也因此动荡。母亲的情绪突然爆发，一定要与父亲离婚，这也难怪，她一直在忍耐，而绑架折磨的不只是人质，还有家属。他们都吓坏了。她几天几夜没能入睡，父亲的缺席加重了她的崩溃。

他不是最需要危机干预的那个人，至少韩主旻自己这么想。

但父亲认为他需要治疗，也需要休息。在此类事务上，寻求专业人士的意见总不是坏事。他顺从地按照父亲的安排，去当一个咨询师的来访者。

结果是没有大碍，除了他不太乐意谈自己的感受，让对方煞费苦心——在他接受咨询的期间，父亲和母亲的民事诉讼结束了。父亲做了极大的让步，愧疚使他格外慷慨，母亲亦没有坚持争取抚养权，这让事情变得顺利起来。

对于婚姻破裂，韩主旻倒是没什么意见可以发表。但父亲不这么想。

“对不起，你不应该经受这些的……”父亲抱着他说，韩主旻听到他的声音饱含愧疚，不停颤抖。他从没听过父亲发出这样的声音。

“没关系，父亲。”我早知道会有这一天。

父亲在哭，他有点不知所措，“你不用担心我。我没事。”这是他能给出的唯一回应。

他的谅解并没能减少父亲的愧疚，父亲溢出的愧疚变现为一座小岛，他的7岁生日礼物。

“主旻，你就在这里修养吧。”没有必要拒绝父亲的好意。

父亲已经因为无法陪伴家人饱受折磨，而呆在岛上则至少不会让他不停担心儿子的安危——这座与世隔绝的岛上不可能发生绑架事件，因为进出的渠道被私人军事服务公司严格把控，任何无关人等都不能靠近。他尊敬父亲，希望能减轻他的负担。

而且，他能感觉到父亲的体贴。

这不是一座陌生的岛。进入小学前，他曾经在这里生活过一段时间。每个星期都有学者造访，成为他的引导者。有些老师停留的时间长些，有些则短些，但每一位都使他获益匪浅。他在这里完成了学前教育，培育出了自信与自知之明。优异的表现使他饱受赞扬，幸好他也学会了谦逊。

回到这座岛上，确实是件令人愉快的事情。给父亲安全感的同时，他也在熟悉的环境中找到乐趣。

自从来到这里，他就经常泡在藏书室中。虽然叫藏书室，大小却与小型的图书馆相若。藏书依照他的兴趣排布，每一步都能发现合心意的书脊。他在鳞次栉比的书架间穿梭，每一本书都触手可及，书架的高度在设计时就经过调节，因应他的身高定做。

遇到新朋友时，他正在找一本先前读过的书。

“我记得它放在哪儿。”他听到一个女孩的声音，“我带你去。”

听从指示，他顺利找到了那本书，也找到了一位新朋友。

她叫伊丽莎白，与他年龄相仿。她声音悦耳，韩主旻几乎瞬间就决定要和她做朋友，因为她也喜欢西洋棋。虽然他没和女孩子交过朋友，但伊丽莎白根本不介意。

友谊无关性别。她说。

伊丽莎白从此开始陪伴着他。他花费很长时间与她聊天，虽然其他人都看不见她，只以为他对独处的偏爱向更深的方向发展了。

他们无话不谈，伊丽莎白是个坦诚的人，就像他一样。

“你就不想读一读那篇离婚判决书吗？”她会这样直接发问。

“首先，那是他们之间的事，实际上对我并没有什么影响。其次，我的精力有限，好奇心应当放在其他更有益的事情上。”

“你也承认有过好奇。”伊丽莎白总是如此敏锐，“了解一些法律不是坏事。这个案例你又如此熟悉，简直是最好的材料。”

“我承认，我也不否认掌握法律的重要性。但不是那一块。重点在于，我不会有用到《家事诉讼法》的一天。”

“好吧。”伊丽莎白也总是如此善解人意，“我们不谈将来。但关注眼下，这总归是发生在你家庭中的变化。你应该和父亲谈谈这件事，他在意你的看法。”

“正有此意。不过，我想等到这个星期日的通话时间再谈。因为临时起意而额外联络他不是个好主意。他最近似乎特别忙碌……”

也许父子间的心灵感应确实存在，这段谈话发生后的那个午后，韩主旻接到了父亲的电话。

父亲将在这个周末造访他的小岛——父亲是这样指代这里的，他听起来心情不错，话中带笑。

“我有一个好消息要与你分享，等到见面，你就会知道了。”

而韩主旻却有不详的预感。不过，父亲的好转是令人高兴的事实。

挂断电话，他开始长考。有关这次会面，他有太多需要考虑的事项，其中包括伊丽莎白。

“我会将你藏起来。”他对伊丽莎白说，“你觉得呢？”

伊丽莎白保持沉默。

“我不希望……”他谨慎措辞，“我不是有意对父亲隐瞒，但我想他可能不会理解我们的友谊。”

伊丽莎白依旧保持沉默。

这还不够。

“我希望你只是我一个人的朋友。但遇见父亲的每一个人都会成为他的朋友。”他最后说，“所以，我知道这很自私，但请你原谅我。”

“我理解你的心情。当然啦，如果连我都不能理解你，那么世上就不会有人能理解你了。”伊丽莎白终于说，“我答应你：我只作你一个人的朋友。”

他松了口气，手心已经是汗津津的一片。最重要的事项已经处理妥当，剩余的不论多么琐碎恼人，都变得轻松起来。

“谢谢你。”

而伊丽莎白握紧了他的手。

“我最近新结识了一位朋友。”

一定是女性。韩主旻低头凝视着棋盘，不用抬头也知道父亲的嘴角噙着笑意。有些事不需要用眼睛确认就能知悉，与其说是“直觉”，他更愿意称之为简单的逻辑推演。

与父亲暌违已久的对弈并不愉快，因为父亲的心情过于轻快，手下的棋子便轻率突进。

情感在影响父亲的判断——不仅在棋盘内，他可以断定，在棋盘外，父亲也已经晕陶陶的了。

韩主旻的每一步都在沉思，为棋局沉思本身是愉快的。但他不能沉浸在西洋棋的世界里，棋局之外，更错综复杂的局势等待着他——由此而生的庞杂思绪是痛苦的。

“主旻，我在和你说话。”

“我在听。”韩主旻缓慢地起手，这一局很快就能结束了，五步之内，所以谈话最好在那之前收尾，“那很好。”

父亲迅速摆出一步，显然意不在此。一切都在预料之中。

“所以，你希望我见她吗，父亲？”

“这……当然，如果你愿意的话。”父亲听上去松了口气，这时他分神打量着全局，赞叹道，“你比我先想一步。”

远不止一步。

韩主旻叹了口气，再起手时，轻巧放倒了父亲的国王。

“我可以见她。我应该感谢她，托她的福，我的父亲得以摆脱诸多不幸事端的阴影。但我希望，你们的婚礼会至少再等上几个月。”

父亲失笑：“没有那么快，主旻啊。”

即是说已经提上日程。

“我相信您会处理妥善，毕竟这关乎声誉。”他直视着父亲的双眼，“这也是为了那位淑女好。”

“每次见面你都让我惊讶。”

即使输了棋局，父亲依然兴致高涨。

“有时候你甚至成熟得不像一个孩子。我的儿子一下长大了——我老是这么觉得，你总是进步特别快，棋技也是，其他也是，也许很快就能超越我。”

韩主旻收拾残局的手停顿片刻。

“这会令您不快吗？”

“怎么会呢！你是我的儿子，就算超越了我，我也只会觉得开心。”

终于见到他稚拙的一面，父亲开怀大笑。

“你一定十分努力，所以才这么优秀。我一直为你骄傲。”

韩主旻露出一个微笑。父亲的夸奖没有任何目的，只是纯粹的认可，所以比其他人的肯定更有效果。

“达到您的期望是我一直以来的目标。” 目标之一。

“我的期望……主旻啊，要说我有什么期望，我只希望你像孩子一样快乐。别太勉强自己。”

父亲是爱他的，这句话就是证据。

即使父亲是爱着他的，有些具体的情况父亲也不会了解。即使没有任何人的期望与要求，他也会以自己的步调在这世界中成长。

他喜欢忙碌的充实和完成的成就感，优秀已经成为一个习惯，像呼吸一样自然——当然，背后付出的代价也包含在其中。这些话即使平铺直叙也像自我吹嘘，他说不出口，所以也无法解释向父亲解释，为什么无忧无虑的快乐才是不可能的任务。

“我会做好时间管理，保证充足休息，利用爱好放松。”他只能这样回应。

“好。”父亲笑着摇摇头。

韩主旻疑惑不解，不过很快就放弃找出差错。因为晚餐的时间到了，他更关心今天的菜式，尤其是甜点。

他和伊丽莎白约好，会将甜点留给她。

“关于你和她的会面——我会尽快安排。”

父亲的确这样说了。只是韩主旻没有想到，这次会面会来得如此之快。次日早晨，仿佛早就安排好一样，不速之客来到了他的岛上。

权小姐，她的名字韩主旻没有去记，虽然她声称“你可以叫我的名字”，但用不上的信息他一贯不会保存。

顺利的话，权小姐马上就会成为权女士。对于成为这个家庭的女主人，她信心满满，胜券在握——所有这些都能从她的眼睛里看出来，那双明亮的眼睛仿佛在循环播放：“我走运了，我不会放过这次机会”。

她对韩主旻格外热情，不知道是性格使然，又或是战略规划。

韩主旻礼貌地欢迎她的到来，之后便与她保持距离。

要是之旭也能这样造访就好了。权小姐和他攀谈时，他一直盯着自己重合的指尖，思考着怎么才能联系上之旭。

如果她有伊丽莎白一半有趣，他就不必频率均一地机械点头，嘴上重复着“对，是吗，这样啊，原来如此”。

她不是个坏人，只是有野心也有手段的普通人罢了。伊丽莎白在他耳边说。她的手指搭在他的肩头，轻声提醒：你不应该对她太冷淡，让你父亲难办。

我会不温不火地对待她。他在心里回复。

要我说，这是不咸不淡。你至少应该再主动一些。伊丽莎白劝解道。

好吧、好吧。这样的确无聊。

“说到这个，我听父亲说，您也擅长西洋棋，是吗？”他搭话的时机合宜，就像一直在倾听一样。

权小姐没有察觉到不自然之处，相反，受宠若惊将她吞没。

“是的，略懂皮毛。”

同一句话可以是谦虚，也可以是自满。权小姐完全是后者。就是这点让人反感。

“不知家父有没有提及我对西洋棋的喜爱——机会难得，不如对弈一局？”

她当然求之不得。借此机会摆脱费力的搭话，然后靠棋步赢得韩主旻的尊重，一条康庄大道在她面前铺开——这些又全部写在她的眼睛里。

韩主旻招来管家，棋盘与棋子立即到位。

时刻记得别让你父亲难办。伊丽莎白无奈道。

我会注意分寸。他没有回头，无声地回应。

他知道伊丽莎白就站在他的背后，搭着扶手椅背，注视着这一切。他需要她的时候，伊丽莎白就会在那里。

权小姐自信十足，他又何尝不是技痒，想在伊丽莎白面前赢上一局。

“让我们开始吧。”

韩主旻没有输，但也没有赢。

论西洋棋，他在5分钟内就知道自己不会输给权小姐；但论与父亲相处，他觉得自己不如面前的女性技巧出色。

父亲开始观战时，韩主旻就有不祥的预感。

这预感很快应验了。权小姐的白主教被他逼迫到悬崖边上，即将被踢出棋盘。而他在低头思考时，父亲的吩咐在头顶响起。

“主旻啊，把你的位置让给我吧。”

真奇怪。权小姐明明没有出声，是用什么方法让父亲代她发言的呢？

“是我下得不好吗？”韩主旻将对方的白主教吃掉，抬头问道。

“不是的，主旻。只是我看着看着，忽然想与她对一局。”

不能等到这局结束吗？她马上就要输了。

韩主旻没有问出口。因为答案已经写在了父亲脸上。

他的背后，伊丽莎白轻声说：“主旻，他不想看到她狼狈”。

韩主旻于是沉默地起身，并没有带着礼貌的微笑。

另外两个大人忙着彼此眉目传情，谁也没注意到他神色冷淡。

父亲就要被权小姐翻盘了。

两人愉快地笑着，交谈着，输掉的父亲似乎比赢家更开心。

韩主旻看得很清楚，父亲故意让步给权小姐。

而权小姐又未必看不出这一点，但她只是笑盈盈地恭维着。

“令郎的棋艺让我吃了一惊，我没想到他会下得那么好。但想起或许是您教的，也便不意外了。”

“呵呵呵，是吗？”

父亲落子的姿态轻松，完全不在意处于自己劣势似的。他在棋盘上且败且退，身体却越发前倾，与权小姐的距离越拉越近。

他用输给她来与寂寞战斗，但寂寞是无法消除的。

在这场对寂寞的战斗里，父亲从来没有赢过。

迄今为止，父亲一直败退，而在之后，他将继续败退下去。

韩主旻不想再看，再看下去，他不仅会看到现在，还会看到过去与将来。

所以，他移开视线，去找伊丽莎白。

伊丽莎白悄悄牵住了他的手，陪他一起站在一旁，陪他一起被大人遗忘。


	2. Chapter 2

An Imaginary Friend / 幻想友人 （中）

“亲爱的，这片花园太美了。可是为什么没有玫瑰？”

从楼下的花园飘上来一句话，正在桌边阅读的韩主旻皱起了眉头。

初次会面后，权小姐在岛上住了下来。她的撒娇音调很高，像是歌声，嘹亮地出没在全岛。据说她也是个歌手，就像韩主旻的生母。

韩主没有反对这件事，主要是因为父亲向他征求意见时，说在她逗留期间，他也会留下来陪她。

“如果早知道你喜欢玫瑰，我就一定要让他们开辟玫瑰花圃了。”

在热带岛屿种植玫瑰，这么缺乏常识的提议，父亲居然能够出声附和。

韩主旻记得父亲教过自己：顺应天时，行乐若强求违逆，则等同铺张浪费。

但在权小姐甜蜜的笑声里，父亲就像忘记了他说过的箴言，失去了常识与判断力。

“噢！亲爱的，你可真是浪漫……不瞒你说，在玫瑰的花期里举行婚礼是我的梦想。”

“我向你保证，我们的婚礼上一定会有很多玫瑰。再向我多说点吧，你梦中的婚礼地点在哪？”

“……或许，这座小岛就不错。当然，最重要的是：身边的人是你……”

“你想要的都会有，我真高兴你喜欢这座岛……”

这座小岛是给他的礼物，也不知道现在父亲是否记得这一事实。

像是发现了少爷闷闷不乐，管家无声地走过来，轻轻阖上了窗。

窗扇阻隔了来自花园的甜言蜜语，韩主旻的烦恼却没有就此断绝。

之后不久，父亲果然提起了玫瑰的事。

“主旻，我打算让他们在花园里种些玫瑰，你觉得如何？”

“为什么是玫瑰？考虑到玫瑰的习性，恐怕很难在这里成活。”

父亲赞许地看着他，却说：“温室栽培就没有问题，让园丁去做吧。”

“顺应天时，行乐勿强求违逆。您这么教过我。”

父亲愣了一下，反倒哈哈大笑起来。

“主旻啊，你说得不错。只是你还小，有些事的价值远大于这些道理。”

不快的烦闷攀上韩主旻的脚踝，爬墙虎一般生长着，钻入他的裤管。

“请您举个例子说明吧，父亲。”

“让我想想……我想你知道玫瑰的花语，爱与美。在这里种植玫瑰的意义，你就当作是在表达吧。”

父亲冠冕堂皇的理由在韩主旻耳边摇身一变，化为“只是为了讨权小姐欢心”

“追求浪漫比顺应天时重要吗？”

韩主旻认真地问道。

父亲又露出了一个他看不懂的微笑。

“对我来说，让我爱的人快乐是最重要的。公主应该拥有她的玫瑰花，我既然经济没有困难，为什么不满足她？”

父亲似乎不记得这座岛屿是一个给他的礼物了，至少在说话时，父亲仿佛对岛屿的土地——那片花园有完全的支配权。

韩主旻被失重感突然袭击，他从来不曾在阶梯上踏空，但却好像感受到了那瞬间的下坠。

又或者，他只是需要一点时间来接受事实。

说到底，这座岛屿确实还为父亲所有。称作“礼物”也不过是对他的宠溺，实际上，他只具有使用设施的权限。

“……那么请便吧。”韩主旻移开了视线，接着说了半个谎，“我不反对，只是觉得鸢尾更好些。”

“我聪明的儿子对园艺也有研究？”

至少鸢尾有适合在热带种植的品种，而且……

韩主旻还没来得及回答，权小姐从门后探出半身，叫他们去享受下午茶。

父亲不再看着韩主旻。他的表情变了，眼睛瞬间亮了起来，溢出快乐的光。

玫瑰的花语，韩主旻想。

那是他无法理解的领域。就像他被拒之门外，父亲深陷其中。

夜已深。韩主旻无法入睡。

伊丽莎白一整天都没有出现。权小姐住下之后，她就很少出现在主旻身边了。

权小姐将会成为父亲的妻子，她会一直在……

他会再也见不到伊丽莎白吗？想到这点，他甚至有些呼吸困难。

韩主旻跳下床，打开窗。

夜风习习，月下的花园空无一人，只向他一人敞开着怀抱。

伊丽莎白或许就躲在那里，这念头如同夜色一般散发着神秘的魅力。

韩主旻穿好衣服，轻手轻脚地下楼，循着若有若无的芳香来到花园深处。

伊丽莎白坐在那里的秋千上，静静地等待着他。

“……你在这里。”

韩主旻轻声说道。

他的胸腔随着呼吸轻微地震动着，那里储存着许多想对伊丽莎白说的话。

“这里，也或许是那边，很快就会多出玫瑰花圃——我不知道你是否喜欢玫瑰。”

“我不太喜欢。”伊丽莎白说。

“真的吗？……希望你不是因为知道我也不喜欢才这样说。”

伊丽莎白只是笑了笑，“但玫瑰没有什么错。”

“我也明白。父亲说，在这里种玫瑰于他而言有特别的价值。”

韩主旻低着头，端详着脚边的草地，发现那里积蓄着露水。

“我不能在理解一件事情前就先判断好恶，那叫做偏见，不是吗？”

伊丽莎白没有说话。

有时她会变得寡言少语，而韩主旻知道为什么。

“我也不确定，自己到底想得到怎样的回应……伊丽莎白，请你不要生气。我知道你能理解我，但我不曾希望你只是按我的意图……”

韩主旻停了下来。

一瞬间，以这座花园为中心的整个世界也静了下来。

良久，他小心翼翼地吐出一口气，仿佛呼吸稍重，就将毁坏一件无形而脆弱的宝物。

“比起玫瑰……如果可以的话，我想把这一片都种上鸢尾——我想把鸢尾献给你。”

韩主旻继续说下去，他话语里的真挚步步登上了顶峰。

“至少，我明白鸢尾的花语…… ‘你的友谊至关重要’ 。”

寂静的夜晚，花园里只有他的声音回荡。  
伊丽莎白捧起了他的手，将脸颊凑近他的掌心——

“主旻？！你在跟谁说话？！”

权小姐的尖叫劈开了夜晚的宁静。

韩主旻回过头去，看向这位不速之客。

权小姐从二楼的窗户探出头来。

月光下，她因为惊恐而扭曲的脸庞格外苍白，透出几分失去生气的诡异。

韩主旻望着她，一言不发。

他知道自己约莫是面无表情的。

权小姐或许会感到被冒犯吧，但错不在他，被无故打断的人自然不可能有好脸色。

他没想到，权小姐竟大叫一声，膝盖一弯，昏倒在地。

客房的地板发出一声巨响，整间别墅的灯陆续亮起。

此时此刻，韩主旻尤其想要捉住伊丽莎白的手，却只捏到了一把潮湿的空气。

他只是站在原地，没有追寻消失的她。

晨露慢慢披到他的肩上，他这才感到浑身发冷。他的手心微微发汗，指尖抵在掌心里，冰凉的触感令人不适。

现在，他又是孤独一人了。

“主旻，你有时间就去看看她吧。她会很高兴的。”

离开小岛前，父亲在停机坪上要求道。他当然会这么要求，就算他不是权小姐的传声筒，也会希望儿子和新妻子相处融洽些，至少不能成天避而不见。

“好的，父亲。”

探望病人是礼仪的一部分，没有充足的理由，韩主旻不会贸然拒绝。尽管他内心不太乐意。

他有五天没有见到伊丽莎白了。这都是因为权小姐。

诚然权小姐是因他而受到惊吓，才会昏厥过去。因为不是肿瘤之类，她在空降医疗团队的照料下恢复迅速，很快没有大碍——钱不能解决任何问题，但显然能解决她的烦恼。

而主旻的烦恼却没那么简单。

伊丽莎白失踪了。

这座岛上即将种上罕见的热带玫瑰，在这里，他却哪里都找不到他应有的朋友。

“跟她好好相处，她最近度过了很艰难的日子。”

父亲对主旻的烦恼一无所知。他现在只关心权小姐，到了过度保护的地步。

道别时，父亲非常不安。为了工作把妻儿丢下的愧疚暂且不提，他表现得就像把未婚妻和儿子留在同一个岛上同住几天，这段时间就会出什么事——他看上去就像在担心哪一方的安危，或者两方都担心。

“我会的。”

韩主旻向他保证道。

父亲拍拍他的肩膀，露出一个欣慰的笑容，登上了直升飞机。

“过来吧，主旻。到我身边来。”

权小姐半卧在床上，向他招了招手。她脸颊红润，气色尚好，并非下不了床。她在表演，而主旻安静地走到床边，没有揭穿。

任她摆出笑容，寒暄搭话，韩主旻只是礼貌地望着她。他有一双清澈透亮的眼睛，仿佛能看透事情的本质。

“你那是什么眼神？”权小姐忽然捂住嘴，小声叫道。

主旻没有说话，他不知道怎么回事，她又吓到了。

主旻知道他的外表看上去很可爱，一向讨人喜欢，这不仅是恭维。他的早熟也早被周围人所习惯，人小鬼大，天才儿童，随他人怎么说——这是父亲的儿子应有的样子。

但权小姐期望见到的孩子不是他这样的。韩主旻想，她想要拥抱的应该是个宝宝，尽管聪慧，也要像婴儿般纯洁无暇，能毫无保留地依赖着她。

显然不是他这样的。他也无意迎合她不切实际的想象，只是沉默地望着权小姐，耐心等待她接受现实。

“你今年几岁？你还是个小男孩，为什么会……天啊。”权小姐惊恐地抓着床单，显得歇斯底里，“别那样看我。奇怪的是你啊！半夜三更在花园游荡……”

韩主旻与她四目相对。他不眨眼睛，观察着她。她在发抖。权小姐盯着主旻，克制着恐惧，像是透过他看到了灵异现象，或是不干净的东西。

“我让他们留下只是……以防万一。心理医生也只是……他刚巧在。”

果然那是权小姐的意思：韩主旻又开始接受心理咨商。医疗团队的大部撤离后，留下的人员包括一位心理医生，听说是权小姐要求他留下来的。主旻之前定期见他，很久不见，现在又要继续见面了。

“我没有失常……我……”权小姐对着主旻解释道。她像是意识到了自己的荒唐，机械地咧嘴笑了一下。

据说权小姐的诊断报告里包含家族病史，她对此紧张万分，甚至杯弓蛇影。女仆在背后纷纷议论，新来的夫人太爱幻想，担心嫁入豪门就会受到诅咒，罹患精神疾病。这也传入主旻的耳朵里。

韩主旻就像在看一场独角戏，只是等她将最后一句独白讲完。

“你怎么了？说点什么吧，孩子，别那样看我……”

韩主旻凝视着她的双眼：“请您好好休息吧。我还有个心理咨商的预约要赴。”

他向她鞠躬告退，相当像模像样。他让探病就这样结束，尽管他至没靠近过她的病床。

“我没有做错任何事！别……我想跟你好好相处……我会成为你的妈妈！”

权小姐坚定的声音扑上了他的背。韩主旻的脚步停顿下来。

“你会是我父亲的妻子。”韩主旻陈述事实，“我们会相处融洽。但请谅解我，我不会用妈妈称呼你。”

背后，权小姐仍在努力：“……我会再和韩会长商量的，你不应该在这里……你需要一个正常的环境，这里对你的成长没有好处！”

韩主旻叹了口气。“我在您眼里是不正常的孩子吗？”

权小姐没有出声。回答再明确不过了，清晰得像是窗外的鸟鸣。他不需要再等待，等待只会将沉默酿成尴尬。

“谢谢您的关心。”他没有回头，径直离开了。

韩主旻知道，他的夏天就要结束了。小岛生活将迎来尾声，而伊丽莎白或许会就此失踪。他不得不把她留在岛上，天知道下次再见是何年何月。玫瑰成活之时，她会出现吗？

  


  
  
”那个抽不尽的线团……最近更加庞大，更加复杂了。“

韩主旻端坐在椅子上，尽量对心理医生开诚布公。实际上，正是面前的这位相熟的医生建议他将负面情绪形象化，起个名字，便于识别和控制。提起“线团”，他们都知道是怎么回事。

“对……还是那样，它有时让我难以呼吸。”

韩主旻皱起眉头，倾听着对方的询问。

“压力来源……家庭中的变动？你指权女士。不，我没有感到压力。虽然她有些容易紧张，但我们相处融洽。请你对我父亲也这么说。”

对方的回应得体。韩主旻知道他会照做，便也礼貌地微笑起来。

”谢谢，我父亲会希望听到您祝他新婚愉快的。“  


  
“要我谈谈我的朋友吗？”

韩主旻托着下颌沉思片刻，同意了这个要求。

“多谢您的证明，我得以跟之旭见面，新学期还能在同一所学校当同学。他是我最好的朋友，我不希望一件意外就摧毁我们的友谊。”

“哦……另一位吗？那是我幻想中的朋友。”

韩主旻双手交叠着，平稳地放在膝盖上。

“她的名字是伊丽莎白……谢谢你，我也认为这个名字配得上她的典雅秀丽。”

一个微小而温暖的笑容在他的脸上浮现，随后迅速消失了，短暂得像是不曾存在过。

“不，我最近没有再见到她了……我只在岛上见过她，您也去过的那个小岛……我或许再也见不到她了。”

他的视线低垂，自然地回避了视线的接触。

“是的。权女士因为这个受到了惊吓，她不喜欢我有个幻想友人，或者说无法接受。她接受过高等教育，但却保有最传统的鬼神观。”

他的语气就像纪录片一样，平实而客观。除了略微下垂的嘴角，根本看不出来他对自己的继母有任何意见。  
  
“我父亲没有向我提起过，不过我知道他也很担心。所以，我的朋友很善解人意，她就这样……离开了。”

他的嘴唇微张，“离开”这个字眼仿佛还没有离开他的齿间，被极力挽留着，最后才被轻而缓地推出来。

“我的感觉？……”

韩主旻一瞬不瞬地盯着地板陷入长考，良久，他才眨了眨眼睛。

“我……希望她在。她能看到那些线团，她能帮我抽解开那一团乱麻……我知道她可以。她在，我就能顺畅地呼吸。”

他的呼吸确实乱了起来，但又极快地调整到了原来的状态。

“和她谈话是我的爱好……但我需要修正掉那些不符合社会期望的爱好。我不能因为幻想中的朋友让实际的家人担心，我想您也会做出一样的选择。”

“不。我不觉得失落，我没有异常。我调查过，百分之六十的孩子们都有他们的幻想友人。这没什么不正常的，不是吗？”

“……我没有和权女士提起过这个现象普遍存在，也没有父亲说过。我们不谈这些。”

“伊丽莎白？……我和她谈过。她不认同我的想法。”

“我们没有吵架。只是讨论。”

“她说，她不会被他们接受，总有一天她会离开我，或者我会离开她……我要她别再说下去。但她还是继续，她说，小孩子总会成为大人，只要我还在长大，就一定会有……越过边界沦为异常者的一天。”

韩主旻松开了不自觉攥紧的双手。指腹相抵，轻轻摩挲着。

“她说，我只是装作不知道，其实我早就知道。我有些赌气，没有理会她……我不应该生气的。她说的没错。”

“她没再来找我……之后，我离开了小岛，再也没见过她。”

“难过？或许……我有理由难过，因为我失去了一个朋友。”

说完这句，他看向了咨询师。他的双眼中仿佛住着漆黑的夜晚，没有一丝光亮。


	3. Chapter 3

An Imaginary Friend / 幻想友人 （下）

数年后。

韩主旻与妻子新婚燕尔，共度蜜月。据消息称，蜜月的最后一站是他的私人小岛。不仅与世隔绝，还有铁桶一般的保安公司作防卫，再神通广大的娱乐媒体都无法继续跟进贴身报道，只好退而求其次，死守机场。

他们不会知道，韩先生花了多少时间劝太太不要在海滩上赤身裸体。

“有什么关系？你已经见过不知道多少次了……”

她牵着丈夫的手，在海滩上拉着他向浪潮走去。

韩主旻跟着她，握紧她的手，微笑着回答：“是的，在卧室里。在户外还没有过，我的好太太。”

“你不想试试看吗？在沙滩上……别骗我，你刚刚帮我涂防晒霜的时候就在想了吧？”

她很敏锐，也很坦率，因为忠于欲望，总是向他直接地要求。韩主旻被她这一点深深吸引，就像爱她的全部。性爱就像其他他们一起做的事情一样美好，而理所当然更具令人耽溺其中的力量。

她向来热爱尝试新鲜事物，韩主旻并不排斥她的大胆，甚至称得上纵容。但这次恐怕不能如她所愿了——考虑到她会提出的要求，他事先便调查过可行性。

“咳……我觉得，这不是个安全的环境，沙粒到处都是，别说还有钩虫等病原体。尽管我一如既往欣赏你的创意，但这次我不得不反对你了。”

他的妻子忍俊不禁地望着他，眼里不是嘲笑，而是爱恋。韩主旻停下了陈述，“抱歉，我破坏了气氛。”

他的妻子咯咯笑着搂住了他的脖颈，亲上了他的嘴唇：“别傻了，我就爱你这一点——”

一个漫长的深吻后，她忘记了呼吸，却还没忘记劝说：“但你真的不动心吗，老公？这里只有我们两个人。”

她柔软的触感还留在唇舌间，温暖又潮湿的气息贴在耳畔，隐隐骚动。她清楚丈夫哪里敏感，从口腔到耳朵，没人比她更熟悉，在精准的挑逗他这方面，也没人比她更熟练。

韩主旻深吸一口气，按耐住海啸般的冲动。

“……实际上，这又是另一点我们不该这么做的理由了。亲爱的，虽然你没有见到过他们，这岛上还有许多人在为我们服务。”

她喜欢刺激，喜欢冒险，喜欢不一样的感觉，他当然愿意陪她体验，但当风险超越一定界限，有时他也必须制止她。好在他的太太一向善解人意。

“好吧。我会忍耐的，靠看我丈夫美妙的肉体。”她微笑着用指尖勾起丈夫泳裤的边缘，对他眨了眨左眼，那份可爱让韩主旻想立刻抱紧她。他的妻子却松开了手，让鲨鱼皮泳裤弹回他的下腹，转头跑向海浪。

她踏进海浪后，回过头向他喊道：“你也是……就先欣赏你挑的泳装吧！”

定制的泳装很适合她，设计上仿佛一圈绑在她身上的亮红色丝带，阳光照射下格外艳丽。韩主旻一向不喜欢暴露，但只要他的太太在视线可及范围内，就算是比基尼的裸露，也恰到好处。

“红色很衬你。”  
  
“谢谢！真是太好了，我还在担心这件穿起来会不好看。”

“不用担心，这是设计师需要担心的事情。”韩主旻脱口而出。他注视着他的妻子，一步步向她走来，“何况你一向美得惊人。”

她的脸颊蓦然红了起来：“你这么夸我，我还是非常不习惯。”两个人亲密时，她非常坦率，好像从不会害羞。但韩主旻知道，她其实会被最简单的情话轻易俘获。

韩主旻只是再度牵起她的手，在指甲上轻轻地吻了一下，“我答应过你，你只会从我这里听到赞美，而且我们未来会一直在一起。时间会教给你。你一定会习惯的。”

韩主旻花了一些时间亲吻她的脖颈和侧脸，又突袭了她的嘴唇，才缓缓地从背后环住了她的腰。期间，她乖巧得不得了，像打开的蚌壳一样欢迎爱人。

明媚的阳光底下，不知羞耻的亲近持续了多久，幸福的沉默就持续了多久。  
  
“你……你踩到海水里了。”她终于说。她也并不是真的在意这件小事。

“没错，因为我必须抱你。”

主旻说什么都很有底气。不愧是我的男人，她盯着他看，看得出神，差点忘了自己想说什么，好在还是想起来了：

“伊丽莎白三世不喜欢海的气味。”

“但是你喜欢。你给我挑的香水，离不开海洋调。”

她确实喜欢。又喜欢水生调，又喜欢韩主旻，加在一起——闻起来像海洋的韩主旻，简直喜欢得不能自拔。伊丽莎白三世就不太受的了这股味道，她或许也会晕香，比起平时更疏远自己的主人。

她当然不至于想要在猫咪身上找到胜利的快感，于是愧疚便苏醒了：“我感觉自己对不起她。”

“我会向她道歉的。”韩主旻在她耳边轻轻笑了，“为我更爱我太太而道歉。”

韩太太在海滩上玩了个尽兴，也认清自己在甜言蜜语上远远敌不过丈夫。幸亏恋爱不是战争也不是赌博，不然她绝对损失惨重……虽然回到套房，她还是输到内衣都不剩。

运动过后，韩主旻给她倒了杯水，躺回她的身旁，“还有什么想要做的吗？我的公主。”

“我想知道——过去你在这座岛上都做些什么？”

“哦，我猜到你会有兴趣，让他们准备了相簿。”

韩主旻亲吻了她的前额，下床去取桌上的相簿。

深谋远虑，滴水不漏，体贴入微，完美无瑕……不愧是我的男人。她躺在床上看着他的背影，又念完了一整套赞美。

  
当韩主旻翻开相簿，她完全承受不住照片上小主旻的巨大可爱能量。

“你从小就好可爱！天啊啊啊简直世界上最可爱！”

“大家都这么说，但你的认证最让我开心。”韩主旻歪了歪头，这也很可爱，让她心动不已。

“你绝对是整个岛上最可爱的小男孩。”

“你是对的，因为岛上只有我一个孩子。”

“……我还以为你会在岛上开生日派对呢。”

“这是生日礼物没错。不过很可惜，当时不是开派对的气氛。生日前夕，我和V被绑架了，父亲那时在国外，我的生母在我失踪的情况下独自一人度过了我的生日。之后他们就离婚了。”

她翻看相簿的手停了下来，转过身去把他紧紧抱在怀里。这是一个不含任何欲望的拥抱，哪怕她未着寸缕。

韩主旻想告诉她不必担心，这对他来说已经像是另一个人的故事，但还是沉默着接受了她的安慰。她在他的背上拍抚着，让真正的平静降临在他肩膀上。

“那一定是一段非常艰难的时间吧，对你们三个人来说都是。”

韩主旻点了点头，那时他家的大人确实自顾不暇，没有人能够帮助幼小的他：“那之后，父亲为了保护我，把我带到这个小岛上。这座岛就是那年的生日礼物。”

这是当时的父亲能想到的最佳保护方案，也是他的后悔和补偿。

“对不起，我不知道，还一直吵着要来……” 

她把脸埋在他的心口，听着那里有力的跳动，渐渐从惊恐中平定下来。他到底经历了多少，才成为现在的他，走到她的面前来呢？感谢上苍，他还完好地活着。

“已经是过去的事了，现在，这里能让你开心才是最重要的。”韩主旻抚摸着她发顶，反而安慰起她来。

“……我真是太幸运了。”她蹭着韩主旻的胸口，把眼角渗出的泪水抹掉，“你能够在这里，和我在一起。”

韩主旻捧起她的脸颊，认真地望进她的双眼，“这是我一直想对你说的。我也实在太幸运了。”

  
“现在我终于完全理解你，当时为什么不愿意让我回到Rika的公寓……你想要给我百分百的保护，就像你父亲对你一样。就算代价是与世隔绝，与外界没有任何接触，也就不会受到任何伤害……”

她又一次挖掘了他也看不见的自己。他确实希望能和她一起住在一座孤岛上，就像现在这样，整个世界只有他们二人。而他们只有彼此。

韩主旻沉吟半晌，点了点头：“对，我想是这样。我听说，人们在亲密关系中会复制父母的处理模式，我从小就很仰慕父亲，也许这便是学习他的结果。抱歉……让你有了辛苦的回忆。”

“谢谢你这么说，其实那对我来说也是珍贵的回忆。我们的距离迅速拉近了，不是吗？”

韩主旻不喜欢她勉强自己，或者牺牲自己的感受迎合他。他几乎是严格地审查着，纠正着她。但只要听她说话，他就能感觉到她的真心。深深爱着他的真心呼喊着“我愿意被你束缚”，每每听到她的“自愿声明”，他便近乎压抑不住内心的怪物，想要占有她，困住她，让她只属于自己一个人。

纷乱的想法让他所有绅士风度就像故作镇定的欺骗，这令他罕有地陷入自我厌恶中。

“虽然有过困惑，但那几天我一直相信着你。我相信你只出于纯粹的善意和体贴，相信你只是需要时间整理心情，相信你已经做到了你能做到的全部……请不要再责怪自己了。你说想要经营一段正常的关系，我们就一起努力。”

她柔软的指尖摩挲着他的耳廓，动作轻柔。又有一双同样灵巧的手伸入他的胸膛，帮助他整理着纠缠数年的线团。

“我总是希望我能更加理解你。我想成为世界上最理解你的人。虽然我们认识的时间并不久，但我会用余生去努力的。”她把额头抵在他的前额上，用欢快的语调继续说道，“我好高兴……你带我来到这个岛上，和我谈起你的童年……我感觉自己离目标越来越近了。”

她为什么可以如此善解人意？

韩主旻惊讶地发现，幸福是轻飘飘的云雾，因为她招了招手，现在一片幸福靠近了，包裹着他、接纳着他。

“……我爱你。”

除了这一句外，找遍世界也没有更能表达他感受的话语了。而她的回答是又一个紧紧的拥抱，渴求的亲吻和无止境的更多。

“冲浪玩过了，我们还有图书馆、西洋棋和花园要打卡！”

“遵命，我的公主。”

第二天早上，这对新婚夫妇便以相册为地图，开始了怀旧旅程。路上，导游韩主旻先生提起了往日轶话。

“我有过一个幻想友人，就在这里遇见她。”

这真的太可爱了。小小韩主旻和他的幻想友人，徜徉在图书阅览室的书架间。

她的手抚摸过一本厚实的书脊：“我记得你在聊天室说过，是7岁的时候。”

“你的记忆力一如既往地好。没错，那时候我一个人在岛上……或许是太孤独了吧。”

有她在身边，他发现自己沉睡多年的情感触觉，奇迹般地渐渐苏醒。过去就像面对一架没有标签的溶液瓶，现在终于能够辨别出内容物，重新贴上对应的标签。

新的宇宙在他面前展开，功臣好像没有注意到她的巨大贡献，不过，她只要望着他微笑聆听便足矣。

“她叫伊丽莎白。”

她恍然大悟：“所以才有伊丽莎白三世。”

“对，之旭知道这个故事。算上咨询师，你是第三个听到这个故事的人。”

她满意地点了点头，接着又摇摇头：“V认识你太久了，我好像没办法打败他。”

“他确实是最理解我的人之一。”

她故意表现出垂头丧气的样子，也可爱得无以复加。韩主旻忍不住笑了起来，他发现自己面对她，经常不自觉地笑容满面。  
  
“你得帮我赢过他！我要问你一个他绝对不知道答案的问题：伊丽莎白是你的初恋吗？”

“不，你才是我的初恋。”

这甚至不需要思考。韩主旻满意地看到，她的脸颊又染上了熟透的粉红色。

“……我还以为是伊丽莎白三世呢。伊莉好可怜……”

“这是赢家的怜悯？你可以再无情一点，除了我以外，不必在意别人。”他半开玩笑地说。

“好啦……伊丽莎白三世又不是别人。我真的觉得好对不起她。”

“你只要把自己放在第一位，把我放在第二位就好了。伊丽莎白三世……我想想，可以屈居第三。”

“你真是个无情的男人，不会也这样对我吧？……不行，伊莉只是一只小猫咪，她需要我的爱。”

“我也需要你的爱。记得给我的爱要比给别人多一点。”

“……这也太狡猾了。”

推拉又以韩主旻毫无疑问的一胜告终。

在她的发间落下一吻，韩主旻执起她的手，将她牵去下一站。

他们走上二楼，下午茶已经在桌边的餐架上布好。而古朴雅致的西洋棋盘躺在桌上，阳光从窗帘透进来，黑色与白色的棋子昂首挺胸，熠熠闪光。

“这是我的第一个棋盘。当我表现出兴趣，父亲立刻买来这个棋盘送给我，他还教会了我棋手要怎样思考。”

“韩会长……”接收到主旻的眼色，她连忙改口道，“爸爸他是个好父亲。”  
  
主旻露出满足的微笑。

“父亲对我很疼爱，但同时也很严格。他能分清溺爱和宠爱……至少对儿子，是这样没错。”

言外之意便是，对心爱的女人便不一定了。他们心知肚明，默契地避开这个话题。

和崔格兰的官司一进入尾声，韩会长又遇到了新的春天。每一个春天都是不同的，唯一的共同点是所有人都无力阻止春天的到来。

她把手覆在主旻的手背上，等他握过来——谈到家人，主旻总会自然地露出纤细的一面。

“要来一局吗？”他反手握紧她的手，发出邀请。  
  
像是面对突击小测的流星，她第一反应是摇头：“我真的不会玩……”

“只要记住基本规则，就可以开始玩了。”

“你教过我，我的确不会忘记……但是……”

主旻手把手教过她不少事情，泡红茶的方法、系领带的技巧……其实他很有做老师的天赋，知道怎么教她最有效率。而西洋棋的规则是在她耳边轻声教给她的，聪明又耐心的老师故意令学生心猿意马，惩罚和奖励都是或深或浅的吻。

“来吧，你是我最聪明的学生。”韩主旻老师充满诱惑地劝她。

“好吧。手下留情……不，还是别留情了，给我个痛快吧。”

他们手牵着手下棋。对弈双方段数差距太大，输赢毫无悬念，本身不是重点。

“我听说，棋手下棋的风格会泄露他的本性。我的棋风是否看上去很贪婪？”

其实没必要试探她，但有时韩主旻忍不住放出一些暗号，等待她的解码，这像一种他们间的情趣。

“你的风格？又大胆又谨慎，步步为营，而且非常聪明，不露声色。”她长舒一口气，“我好想干脆认输啊，但那样就没有意思了吧。”

“谢谢你的努力，我很高兴你在为我坚持。”他真心诚意地说道。

两人又各自走了几步。

韩主旻微微一笑，“……想知道你的棋风吗？”

“怎么样的？”她还在盯着棋盘出神。

“很可爱，又很温暖——Checkmate.”

主旻和她交握的左手在她的手心轻轻挠了一下，右手则拿起棋子，把她的王踢出了棋盘。

下午茶后，他们到花园散步。红茶的甘甜，玫瑰的芬芳，韩主旻的白色衬衫，美好的一切没能让她忘记先前被碾压的惨败。

韩主旻知道她一向敏感，输给自己的完美先生便容易催生出劣等感，她最讨厌自己无法客观对待差异，将自己与他的不同归为无法弥补的差距，最终导向自我贬低。“我不想认为我们不般配。”她曾经坦白，“可是我控制不了。我好讨厌自己这样。”

韩主旻明白他不能迁就和放水，那样反而更糟糕。他能做的只是用行动告诉她，他只在乎她是她，只希望她开心。

“喜欢这种玫瑰吗？”

在热带玫瑰花圃前，韩主旻牵着她的手驻足观赏。这片父亲为前妻种下的热带玫瑰仍然明艳动人，每季盛开，但他们间的爱情早就枯萎凋谢，花大价钱也无法使之成活。

“喜欢！”她毫不犹豫地点头，“只要是花，我都喜欢。而且，你送我的第一束花就是玫瑰。”

韩主旻想到他草草定下的第一束花，那时他心神不宁，急于表达，选择了代表“爱情”的花。

此前，玫瑰对他来说向来毫无意义。但却也与其他花朵不同，每次看向玫瑰时，他便好像离父亲更近了一步，站在父亲的身侧，用抽离的目光揣度着父亲的空虚。

从来没有一次，像他为了她买下玫瑰时那样，红如血的花瓣如旋风，把他卷入了无法自拔的激情。

“你有任何喜欢的花，都可以告诉我。我会让园丁栽种在这片花园里。我们在每年的纪念日都能够看到你喜欢的花。”

她摸着下巴思考了一阵，“主旻，你也喜欢玫瑰吗？”

“我吗？”

没有人问过他这样的问题，这倒着实难到了他。“我应该也是喜欢玫瑰的，依据是我在公寓旁也布置出了玫瑰花园。”他实事求是地推断，这是他的第一反应。

“什么呀，听上去好像不是很喜欢哦。”她不由失笑。

“不，请允许我修正一下。我喜欢在你身边看到的玫瑰。”

“你喜欢我们的玫瑰花。”她很高兴似的笑了起来，“我的，我们的玫瑰，就像《小王子》。”

《小王子》是她在韩主旻的辅导下，读的第一本法文书。作为法语入门，这本书再合适不过。因为她向来喜欢这个故事，而韩主旻在她的陪伴下读出了味道，两个人一起咀嚼着其中譬喻，乐此不疲。

“C’est le temps que tu as perdu pour ta rose qui fait ta rose si importante.” 

韩主旻忽然说道，他的发音十分漂亮。

是在考我吗？这句并不难。她迅速回应，念出译文：“你在你的玫瑰上花费时间，才使得你的玫瑰变得重要。”

韩主旻看向她的目光，就仿佛她是世界上唯一那一朵重要的玫瑰，他的玫瑰。

这联想使她害羞不已。虽然主旻很忙碌，蜜月前更是为了空出时间，忙到几天都没有时间和她共进晚餐。但在和她一同度过的时间里，主旻珍惜她，就像她珍惜主旻一样。

共度的时光让他们对彼此而言变得更加特殊。

“Vous êtes belles, mais vous êtes vides, leur dit-il encore. On ne peut pas mourir pour vous.” 她热爱的《小王子》，韩主旻甚至能够记住完整的段落，而且脱口而出。这让她有些惊讶，又觉得在意料之中。

因为他们一起朗读过，所以她记得这一段：你们如此美丽，却也如此空洞。小王子对其他玫瑰说，没有人愿意为你们而死。

主旻不喜欢“其他玫瑰花”，她现在接收到了。对他来说，其他的玫瑰没有意义，就像其他人和他们的爱情。

而她唯一记得的原文，正巧是接下来的那一段，也是最好的回应。

“Bien sûr, ma rose à moi, un passant ordinaire croirait qu’elle vous ressemble.”

当然，一个路人会说，你们和我的玫瑰是一样的——起初，她边回忆着语句边翻译成法文，磕磕绊绊地说道。韩主旻鼓励地看着自己的学生，那目光给予她力量，接下来她说得越发流利。

“Mais à elle seule elle est plus importante que vous toutes, puisque c’est elle que j‘ai arrosée.”

我的玫瑰在我眼中比你们都重要——她一边说着，一边凝视着韩主旻的眼睛，伸出手抚上他的下颌。主旻微微侧过头，将脸颊放进她的手心，闭上了眼睛。他自然而亲近的姿态让她控制不住想亲吻他的冲动，于是便凑上去滋润他放松的嘴唇。

因为他是我浇灌的。

被她的热情灌溉，韩主旻因为情热逐渐开放，有温度的潮红色绽放在她眼前。他越发对她不设防，紧紧将她抱在怀里，揽向自己。

她睁着双眼注视着近在咫尺的他，她想，她愿意为他做任何事情。趁着换气的间隙，她用沙哑的嗓音说完了最后一句。暧昧的低语被吞没在唇齿之间，温度再次攀升。

“Puisque c’est ma rose.”

因为他是我的玫瑰。

他和她在拥吻时，不远处的鸢尾花丛随风摇摆。

炫目的日光下，主旻睁开双眼，隐约见到伊丽莎白远远看着他们。他的所有感官都被怀中的妻子占满，竟然无法分出一丝惊喜给他的旧友。

伊丽莎白向他挥挥手，带着祝福的笑容，又消失在了那片盛开的鸢尾中。

完  
  
  


  



End file.
